


Don't Take This Personally

by toasterpop (auntbijou)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Rough Trade's Little Black Dress Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntbijou/pseuds/toasterpop
Summary: It is a fact of life in the Pegasus Galaxy that missions can go suddenly, hilariously, or disastrously wrong.  Rodney accepts this and mostly, he can handle it.  What he can’t handle is when an entire village takes a sudden antipathy to him, and just him, simply for who and what he is before he even has a chance to open his mouth.  At the same time,  they seem to simply adore John for the very same reasons, and that sets off Rodney’s trouble radar, big time.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Ronon Dex/Teyla Emmagan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 222
Collections: Minions' writings, The Little Black Dress Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was entirely unintentional on my part, but Keira's _Sentinels of Atlantis_ has imprinted itself so strongly on my mind that despite having plotted this story out, it keeps ending up in her universe. And while it doesn't follow it precisely, it kept slipping in.  
>   
> Oops?

  
  
  
It all started because of coffee.   
  
Really, if Rodney wanted to blame _anyone_ , it was going to be Dr. David Parrish, because _he_ was the one who found the roasted beans that turned out to be _coffee_ beans at the traveling trade fair... before things went crazy and the Wraith worshippers showed up.  
  
And if that wasn't bad enough, the brouhaha in the labs when tests were completed and the beans were found to be an almost _identical_ match, molecule by molecule, for coffee beans from Earth nearly lifted the roof off the city.  
  
There were three things (other than several vital medications) that topped the list of things they were worried about running out of... flour, chocolate, and coffee. The Athosian tea Teyla introduced them to was robust... but more in a "jolting you with an over-powered cattle prod" sort of way than the "aaaaahhhhh, brain function" way the Earth expedition members preferred.   
  
The planet that produced the bean was put on the mission schedule and after a consultation with Teyla and several of the Athosians who had actually traded with this particular group of people, it was decided that AR-1 would take the mission.  
  
Feeling an odd frisson of unease that he couldn't explain, Rodney turned to John. "Can we take along a cloaked Jumper and a squad of Marines? Just in case?"  
  
John raised an eyebrow and reached over to lay his fingertips lightly on Rodney's wrist. "Why, you expecting trouble?"  
  
"I... I don't know," Rodney said with a frown. "I just... would like to be prepared. We haven't always had a lot of success with people we meet for the first time. I just think we should have a bug out option. Just in case."  
  
He couldn't say why he felt this way, but he did.   
  
"The Athosians have traded with the Menarans for generations," Teyla said, looking thoughtfully at Rodney. "They are a reserved people and will only trade with those they know, or who have been vouched for by those they know. It's unusual that they were at the traveling fair, since they have never before sent anyone as a vendor or even to trade."  
  
"Who are the Menaran?" Ronon asked with a frown. "You have never spoken of them before with me."  
  
Teyla looked up at him, startled, then blinked. "Oh... that is right, you have not met them before. We do not trade with them often, maybe once or twice a year, though sometimes, we won't see them for several years in a row. My great great great grandfather was the first to meet them and started trade because we had the meat, hides, and certain teas the Menarans needed. An agreement was made, and we trade with them for salt, fabric, and the _jarra_ root we use for our best fever tea. We were due to meet them right around the time the Wraith culled Athos, and I had planned to introduce you to them." She sighed. "In the rush of everything that has happened since, I had forgotten our obligation to them. I must speak with Halling about how many hides and how much bitter root we have available for trade."  
  
Elizabeth leaned forward. "With that, what will they accept in trade from us? What do we have that would be of use to them?"  
  
"I am sure that they will be grateful for any medicines and medical help you can offer them, Elizabeth," Teyla said. "There is a childhood illness common to their people that causes them much grief. It has a high mortality rate, and is one reason, they say, that they are so reluctant to trade with outsiders. They will not talk of the symptoms, and they do not allow their children to be seen by anyone. In fact, no one is allowed to go to their actual village. They have a trade village that is a four hour walk from the gate, but where they actually _live_ is not known."  
  
"That makes sense when you think about it," Rodney said, and sighed when everyone stared at him in surprise. "Oh, come on," he said, kicking John's foot when the man radiated amusement at him, "think about it, what's the best protection from the Wraith? If your village is hidden and you never let anyone see it, then no one can betray your location to the Wraith. Or your numbers. And if you have a Potemkin village set up for show, then when the Wraith show up, the people in the _real_ village have time to hide and shelter. As much as I hate the Genii, you have to admit their setup is rather clever. It isn't _that_ surprising that someone else would have thought of something similar."  
  
Which, to tell the truth, made his feeling of unease just that much stronger. He shoved it to the back of his mind before his Sentinel could take note of it and focused on the end of the mission briefing.   
  
"I'd like to volunteer for this mission," said Parrish with a hopeful smile, but Elizabeth shook her head while ignoring his Sentinel's glower.  
  
"I appreciate that, David," she said with an apologetic smile, "but considering what happened on the trading mission that got us those beans, I think it would be pushing things to ask your Sentinel to go off world with you, again, at this time.  
  
David nodded as Dr. Zelenka laid a firm hand over his wrist. "Then I would like to brief whoever is covering the scientific part of this mission on what to look for and how to assess the plants, if they get to see them, and the beans for what we're seeking."  
  
"I am sure that can be arranged," agreed Elizabeth, and she turned to Rodney. "Dr. McKay?"   
  
Rodney sighed. "Fine. Show me your tree-hugging voodoo, David, and I'll do what I can." He turned back to John. "And the Jumper?"  
  
"I'll consider it while we prep," John said, looking at him keenly, and Rodney tried his best to look unconcerned.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So, this Jumper you want..."  
  
It was really unfair when John did the leaning thing. Rodney let his eyes move from his Sentinel's mouth down the line of his throat to the curve of the collar bones visible just inside the open neck of his shirt. There was a faint hint of the bruise he'd sucked onto the right one just that morning, and it took the clearing of John's throat to startle him from the memory.  
  
"You can lust over me later, Mer," John said softly, lips curving into a smirk. "The Jumper?"  
  
"Oh," said Rodney, shaking himself to bring back his train of thought. "Yeah, John, it's just... come on, how many times have we gone out to meet someone new, and realized too late we really should have had a cloaked Jumper on standby? I mean, I understand Elizabeth's stance on showing trust, but do we have to be stupid about it? The Jumper will be _cloaked_ , no one will see it, and we'll only call it if death and dismemberment are imminent. Or the Wraith. Because our so-called new best friends forever called them. Because that's happened how many times now?"  
  
"You have a point," John said wryly, coming in and sitting on the bench as Rodney zipped his pack shut. John picked it up and weighed it carefully. "Hmmm... did you remember extra batteries for your tablet and the LSD you and David modified?"  
  
"Yes, on the LSD, and no on the batteries," said Rodney with a frown and he turned back to his locker.  
  
A hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up, startled, as his Sentinel moved closer. "You're really worried about this, aren't you?"  
  
Rodney stilled, then sighed. "I just... John, we're alone out here. And we've been taking stupid chances. _Really_ stupid chances." He reached up to cover John's hand with his own. "I mean, look at our team. Commanding officer of the mission, and the lead scientist. What would happen if we were both taken by the Wraith or... or _killed?_ What would have happened if David or Radek had been killed? We need to protect our teams when they go out. We should make it a _requirement_ that _every_ mission has a cloaked Jumper accompany them and park by the gate. I mean, both as a safety measure for the teams, and as a warning when someone else gates in. They can relay messages between the team and the city, and... John, why haven't we been doing this all along?"  
  
"I don't know, Rodney." John got him to turn around, then pulled him close, pressing his forehead to Rodney's, and they felt their bond settle around them, calming them both. "I think we've been running as fast as we can to stay in one place, like the White Queen, and that isn't exactly conducive to critical thinking."  
  
"Yeah, well... we need to start doing that, and _keep_ doing that," Rodney said, relief that John had not only listened to him but was actually going to implement his plan releasing the tightness that had been in his chest since the moment the unease had started nudging at his mind.  
  
"You'll get no argument from me on that," said John, kissing him gently. He patted his Guide on the cheek. "Come on, let's go. We have a mission to go on, and coffee to find!"  
  
Rodney watched his Sentinel with a grin, wishing he felt as excited as John. Maybe it was just his usual reluctance to leave the city making him feel this way.   
  
Then again, maybe it wasn't.   
  
  
  
  
  
John finished talking with the squad he was leaving behind in the Jumper.  
  
"Remember, stay cloaked, and precede all radio transmissions to members of the team with three clicks. That way, they can signal back whether or not it's safe to talk."  
  
"Yes, Colonel Sheppard," came back over the radio. "We'll be here if you need us, sir."  
  
"Thanks, Stackhouse. Sheppard out."   
  
He didn't need to see the wave Stackhouse was probably giving him to know the man was doing it. He nodded and turned back to the three people waiting on him. Teyla picked up the pack that was filled with the herbs and roots the Athosians typically traded with the Menarans, while Ronon hefted a roll of hides on his shoulder. Rodney was frowning at the screen of one of his LSD's.   
  
"Are we ready?" he asked, and grinned when Ronon and Teyla nodded. Then he looked at his Guide. "Rodney? A problem?"  
  
Rodney looked up. "There's this really... odd... energy reading coming from, well... it's close to where Teyla says the trade village is."  
  
"How close?" John moved closer to look over Rodney's shoulder.   
  
Rodney tried to bat him away, but John stayed where he was, determined to crowd into his Guide's space. The man was nervous and trying to hide it, and while John knew better than to bug him about it, that didn't mean he wasn't going to give Rodney all the physical reassurance he could.  
  
"Look," the scientist said, finally giving up pushing his Sentinel away. "See? Here's the cluster of life readings, right where Teyla said the village would be," and he pointed at the cluster of blue-white blobs. "And here's this huge energy spike. It's not constant, but it's fairly regular in frequency."   
  
It wasn't hard to miss the glowing orange of an energy signal, faint for long moments then pulsing brightly for a few seconds before going back to being faint.   
  
"So.... what is it?"  
  
Rodney frowned. "How should _I_ know?"  
  
" _You're_ the _scientist!_ "  
  
When Rodney rolled his eyes at him, John figured that was enough distracting and nudged his Guide with his shoulder. "Come on, we have coffee to find!"  
  
"Fine," Rodney said with a long suffering sigh, and getting up, he shouldered his pack. Still, even with his grumpiness over having to carry some of the trade items they were going to offer the Menarans, and items David said were essential for taking samples and initial analysis, Rodney was in a better mood than he'd been earlier, and John counted that a win.   
  
He listened intently ahead, letting his hearing ride along with his sight as he scouted ahead, and smiled when Rodney's hand came to rest in the center of his back.  
  
"Herd of plant eaters moving east up ahead," murmured Ronon, and John nodded.  
  
"They're moving calmly," John said, "so just moving to another food source?"  
  
Ronon nodded agreement.   
  
"All right, move out."  
  
They were mostly quiet during their walk, with half hour check-ins with the Jumper and taking breaks for water. He watched Rodney though, keeping a mental eye on the unease his partner was unsuccessfully hiding from him. It was unlike Rodney to remain quiet about it, but John was trying to be patient. They stopped two hours in to eat and John finally grabbed the bull by the horns.  
  
"We gonna talk about this?"  
  
Rodney looked up as he pulled out his sandwich. "Talk about what?"  
  
"About this case of nerves you seem to be experiencing."   
  
Rodney frowned, taking a bite of his sandwich and chewing it while glaring at John.   
  
John merely waited., then upped the stakes by raising an eyebrow.   
  
Finally, after taking a sip of his water, Rodney sighed. "Look, it's... nothing I can put a finger on, okay? I just... feel we should be... cautious."  
  
"Cautious?"  
  
The glare intensified. "If you're not going to take me seriously, I'm not even going to bother."  
  
"Okay, that's... out of left field," John said mildly, watching Rodney ball up the waxed paper his sandwich had been wrapped in and get up to stalk toward the trees. "Hey," he said, getting up, concerned now, "hey, this isn't like you. Exactly. What's going on?"  
  
Rodney turned to glare at him, then sighed. "I don't know. Really, I don't know." He let his hands fall to his sides. "I just... have this feeling, that's the only thing I can express it as. Be careful. Okay? Just... be careful."  
  
"Okay, so we'll... be careful." He looked at Teyla and Ronon, who had been watching their byplay intently, and they nodded agreement. "Okay? We'll be careful."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Unable to stand the misery in his Guide's voice, John went to him. "Come here."  
  
"Oh, come on, if I have to be comforted every time I get the willies, I'll have to turn my Guide card in," Rodney grumbled, but that didn't keep him from going to John and accepting the comfort being offered, John noticed.   
  
He couldn't do much except hold him and push as much affection, reassurance, and respect through their bond as possible. John had had too many of his own encounters with nebulous feelings of unease to ignore Rodney's, some of which had born fruit, some of which had not. Still, he wasn't going to ignore Rodney's.   
  
After a moment, Rodney stepped back and cleared his throat. "We should get moving."  
  
"Yeah," said John, watching him. He looked better. Still worried, but better. "Think I'll ask Markham to use the Jumper to take some readings of that energy signature you noticed. Give 'em something to do. Nothing worse than a bored Marine, you know."  
  
"Bored toddler?" Rodney asked, looking up from his pack.  
  
"Nope. Toddlers don't have RPG's," quipped John and was rewarded when Rodney barked a laugh. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rodney.  
  
It wasn't really, but it would do for now.   
  
  
  
  
  
It was a nice enough planet, Rodney thought as they walked steadily uphill. Lots of deciduous trees instead of conifers, and in the distance, there were a set of impressive mountains. "Mountain grown coffee," he said softly, trying to remember what that made him think of.  
  
John snorted. "I don't think we'll be finding anybody named Juan Valdez around here any time soon," he said, frowning as he scanned the area with sight, sound, and scent. Rodney moved closer to him, wrapping his fingers around John's wrist.   
  
Teyla frowned as she moved closer to Ronon. "Who is Juan Valdez?" she asked, dark eyes fixed on Rodney. "Is this a person we should be seeking?"  
  
"Um, no, he's a... well... it's... an Earth... thing," Rodney said, and turned back to John. How do you explain commercials to someone who has no experience of them? "Sensing anything?" he asked, trying not to sound desperate.  
  
John's lips twitched as he fought smirking, and he blinked slowly as he returned his attention to his immediate surroundings. "Small animal activity in the trees... squirrel-like... some birds... and I can hear what sounds like a small village... that way," and he pointed uphill from them.  
  
"Of course. _More_ hills to walk up," Rodney muttered to himself.  
  
"Look at it this way, McKay," said Ronon brightly, "when we go back, it'll all be downhill."  
  
Rodney glared at him. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Then both Sentinel's halted, their heads tilted in an attitude of listening. They frowned and looked at each other. "Was that... thunder?" John asked softly.  
  
Ronon's frown deepened. "Wind is blowing this way, but I don't smell rain on it. Didn't sound like thunder... exactly."  
  
"No," said John.  
  
"Perhaps we should head into the trade village," Teyla said, sharing a quick glance with Rodney. "They will know what it is, and there will be shelter there."  
  
Rodney kept his misgivings to himself, but the closer they got to the village, the more he wanted to head in the opposite direction. Still, the oddly tantalizing pulse of the energy reading tugged at his curiosity and kept his feet moving toward it. Markham had taken readings with the Jumper's sensors, but nothing conclusive came of it. Of course, he'd probably have to review the readings later, just to be sure, because as smart as Markham was, he was _not_ a scientist.  
  
There was a delegation waiting for them outside the trade village, and as had been previously agreed, Teyla was the one to greet them.  
  
She smiled as she came toward them. "Greetings, Kavan, Melosia, it has been too long since I last saw you!" she said to the man and woman who approached her.  
  
"It has truly been too long," said the man as he reached her. He stopped, blinking as he stared at her. He touched foreheads with her with what looked like some reluctance and when he spoke, his voice was oddly stilted. "When we heard Athos had been culled, we feared the worst. How... how fare your people?"  
  
"Most of us were able to escape, and we mourned our dead," said Teyla. Ronon loomed up behind her and she clasped his arm. "I have taken a mate since we last met. This is Ronon Dex. Ronon, this is Kavan, son of Kaval, and leader of the trade village and his partner, Melosia, daughter of Melan."  
  
Kavan's eyes moved up to Ronon's face, and after a moment, his face broke out in a wide smile of delight. "Ronon Dex!" he said, coming toward him, and just when they were all afraid he was going to take Ronon's hand, Kavan stopped and clasped his own hands together, bringing them to his chest before he bowed. "Be welcome among us."  
  
"Uh... thanks," Ronon said with the faintest of frowns. He exchanged a quick look with Teyla, who merely raised her eyebrows, then focused back on Kavan. "Nice to meet you, too."   
  
Melosia walked up to him, studying him intently. "Have you been mated long?"  
  
It was all Rodney could do not to start laughing at the look of mingled shock, horror, and surprise on Ronon's face. Teyla smoothly intercepted her. "We have been one for nearly two years," she said, standing in front of her Sentinel. Ronon slipped his hands around her waist and smiled at Melosia, who had stepped back before moving quickly to Kavan's side. "These," she said, gesturing to John and Rodney, "are the friends who helped save us from the Wraith. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay."  
  
Kavan and Melosia stared at them with surprise and turned back to Teyla and Ronon. "Do you vouch for these people?" Kavan asked Teyla stiffly.  
  
Rodney had no problem picking up the surprise and hurt from Teyla at the behaviour of the Menarans though she kept it off her face, and judging by the scowl on his face, neither did Ronon. "Yes, I do," Teyla said calmly.   
  
Kavan moved to John and then got the same expression of delight he'd worn on meeting Ronon filled his eyes and Rodney felt his trouble radar ping wildly. "Colonel John Sheppard," Kavan said happily, once again clasping his hands together before bowing. "Be welcome among us!"  
  
"Uh," said John, shooting Rodney a concerned look before nodding his head at the Menaran, "thank you. I am... um... happy to be... welcomed." He held his hand out to Rodney. "This is my..." and he stopped himself just short of saying _Guide_ , Rodney could tell, "partner, Dr. Rodney McKay."  
  
Kavan nodded at John and steadfastly refused to look at Rodney. Melosia approached John, studying his face just as intently as she had done Ronon's, and then she nodded, stepping back to Kavan's side. She, also, completely ignored Rodney's existence. "Come, we have laid a table in the village. We can discuss trade while refreshing ourselves."  
  
Rodney moved closer to John. "What is going on? It's like I'm not even here!"  
  
"I'm sure you're just imagining it," John said, clasping Rodney's hand firmly. "Besides, you need to eat."  
  
Rodney leaned toward Teyla. "Are they usually like this with you?"  
  
She winced. "Well... they _are_ a reserved people, but... perhaps they did not expect me to have brought my mate with me." Her dark eyes looked troubled when she looked back at him. "They were much... friendlier the last few times I've traded with them, though. Perhaps they expected me to join with Halling."  
  
Somehow, Rodney thought it had little to do with who the Menarans expected her to join with, and more to do with the two men who were their Sentinels. As it was, there was little he could do until he had more information. For now, he concentrated on their bond and the reassurances John was sending him through it.   
  
After all, there wasn't much that could separate a Sentinel from his Guide.... 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
The trade village consisted of a circle of wood and stone huts with thatch roofs, and the center of the trade village was paved with large, flat stones that had been laid in cocentric circles and smoothed under generations of feet. In another time and place, and maybe with a different group of people, it might have had a welcoming feel. But all it said to Rodney's mind was _Will you walk into my parlor? said the spider to the fly._  
  
A shaded pavilion was in the center, and several people finished laying out trays of food and placing ewers around the long table set under it. They kept their heads down and left quickly and silently, heads still bowed and avoiding all eye contact. Rodney watched them go, picking up a variety of emotions, the strongest of them a deep sense of shame. He leaned toward Teyla. "What was _that_ all about," he murmured in an undertone.  
  
Teyla looked slightly uncomfortable, then leaned toward his ear. "They call them _the Shunned_ ," she said softly. "I do not know what offense they have caused, but no one speaks to them save to give orders, nor is their presence ever acknowledged, save when something is needed. They are not quite slaves, but... I do not think they are criminals, either."  
  
Rodney agreed, though he stepped closer to his Sentinel as they were led under the pavilion.  
  
"Come," said Kavan, holding his hand out toward the table where several others had gathered to sit, "refresh yourselves and we shall speak of trade and possible friendship between our peoples." He smiled and nodded at Ronon and John. "Tellas, who volunteered to be a vendor at the traveling fair, told us much of the two men from your... _expedition_ , is it called? who were very excited about our roasted berries. We shall speak of them, and you can tell us what you are willing to trade for them."  
  
"Sure," said John easily and he moved to the table, holding out a chair for Rodney.  
  
Before Rodney could take more than two steps toward it, Melosia smoothly slipped into the chair and sat down. "Thank you, Colonel John Sheppard," she said with a bright smile aimed up at the Sentinel.  
  
John blinked in surprise, then recovered almost instantly, nodding his head graciously toward the Menaran woman. "You're welcome, Melosia," he said, and pushed the chair in for her politely before turning and taking Rodney firmly by the arm and moving several chairs away. "Say nothing," John murmured.  
  
"I wasn't going to," Rodney hissed back. "Still too shocked."  
  
"That'll be the day," John said through a polite smile, and he pulled out another chair for Rodney, seating him before sitting next to him. Ronon followed his example, seating Teyla carefully next to Rodney before sitting next to her, smiling without showing his teeth and nodding at their hosts.  
  
Kavan looked surprise, and Melosia looked extremely put out, but both covered it and nodded to the rest of their own delegation. "Let us be seated," Kavan said, and the four other Menarans sat down at the remaining places at the table. "Colonel John Sheppard, this is Delos," and he gestured to the tall sandy-haired man sitting next to him, who nodded at them pleasantly, "he handles our transactions, what we have to trade, against what we receive. Namara is seated next to Ronon Dex..."  
  
The plump, dark haired woman smiled beatifically at them all before practically _beaming_ up at Ronon. Her eyes were a bright, gleaming blue, almost silvery in effect, and her hair was coiled on top of her head in a very messy lump which looked to be in constant danger of springing free. "I am the trade village healer," she said in an unexpectedly deep voice, "and _very_ experienced... at what I do."  
  
Ronon's thinly veiled horror and the way he practically recoiled from the woman threatened to break Rodney's ability to maintain a straight face. "Not hurt," Ronon said briefly. "No need for healing."  
  
Namara merely beamed and looked back to Kavan, who looked vaguely amused.  
  
"On my right is Arma, who handles protection and punishment for the trade village," he said, gesturing to the broad shouldered silver-haired man sitting next to him. The man's eyes moved constantly, keeping a watch on their surroundings, but he looked at Ronon and John, passing completely over Rodney, and moving hesitantly to Teyla before he nodded and then looked to the left of the pavilian, where four of the Shunned were coming in with large insulated ewers that had promising steam issuing from their spouts.   
  
The four ewers were placed on the table and the Shunned left as quickly and quietly as they'd arrived.   
  
John watched them go, then focused on Arma. "Protection and... punishment?"  
  
Arma focused on John. "Yes. When the Wraith or anyone we don't know comes through the gate, those among us who have been trained for it will protect our people and give them time to escape, if need be. I lead them."  
  
"And punishment?" John pushed.  
  
Kavan picked up one of the insulated ewers and poured the steaming liquid into a cup. "That is private," he said, setting the ewer back down, "and not to be shared with outsiders." He added something to the liquid and set the cup down, nodding toward the woman sitting next to John. "Finally, next to you, Colonel John Sheppard, is Betta, our Arbiter."  
  
Rodney frowned. "You mean your judge?"  
  
Kavan idly stirred the liquid in his cup. "This is made from the roasted berry of the _kahve_ bush," he said, lifting his cup. "We drink it to greet the day, and to... wake up when we are fatigued. We call it _kav_.  
"   
Rodney's mouth fell open in shock at being so blatantly ignored. "Uh, hello, I just asked you a question. And congratulations on using a phonetically similar word to ours to name your drink."  
  
"It is strong, rich, and robust," Kavan continued, as if Rodney had not spoken. "Some find it too bitter and add sweetening that we make from a root that we cultivate. Others prefer it simply as it is." He smiled and nodded at John and Ronon. "Normally, we do not participate in the traveling trade fair, but since two of our main trading partners were culled, we have been forced to look for new opportunities for trade."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Rodney asked in disbelief. He turned to glare at John. "Is he ignoring me?"  
  
"Rodney," John said softly, then turned to Kavan. "Yes, we are interested in the roasted bean that produced that liquid. It is very similar to one we use for the same reasons."  
  
Teyla stirred uncomfortably. "You never mentioned this berry to us, Kavan," she said, and while her tone was calm and friendly, there was a slight rebuke in it.  
  
Kavan turned stiffly to her and nodded. "It was not something we traded with outsiders," he said slowly, and it was readily apparent that though he was speaking to her, it was with great unwillingness. "The Athosians only ever showed interest in salt and _jarra_ , and some of our sturdier fabrics. Never our _kahve_ berries."  
  
Ronon put an arm around Teyla, pulling her close as he glared at Kavan. "It doesn't matter, Teyla," he said darkly, "the Athosians never needed this _kav_ anyway. And our people have been more than generous in sharing the fever tea we make from the _jarra_ root with the Menarans, without asking for more in return."  
  
_That_ was definitely a rebuke.  
  
Kavan cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked back toward John, who simply smiled at Kavan. "My people have reason to be grateful to the Athosians," John said, tracing idly with one finger in a damp patch on the table. "It is a relationship that has been mutually beneficial, and my... expedition... considers them family."  
  
"I see," said Kavan slowly, and a look was shared between the six Menarans around the table.   
  
"About this _kahve_ bush," said Rodney, leaning forward, "when do you harvest the berry? While it is still green? Or after it has ripened? Do you let them dry before roasting?"  
  
Kavan said nothing, and neither did anyone else.  
  
"What is this? Ignore the scientist day?? _Hello!!_ Am I speaking _clearly_ enough for you?" Rodney all but shouted, even going so far as to snap his fingers practically under Kavan's very large nose, but the man steadfastly ignored him, instead directing Namara to pour a cup of the _kav_ for Ronon. " _HEY!!_ "  
  
John's knee pressed firmly against Rodney's before he cleared his throat. "Kavan," he said calmly, "I find it extremely offensive when someone ignores my partner, especially when they do it right in front of me."  
  
"What partner, dear?" said Betta, turning to look at John with concern.  
  
John opened his mouth to reply, but whatever he was going to say was lost when there was a sudden... Rodney had almost no idea how to explain it, except that it felt like... _pressure_. Like the world had suddenly... _bulged_ around them, widened and then sudden contracted, and he felt strangely... bereft. He turned to look at Teyla and saw her brows drawn together before she looked back to him. They both turned to their Sentinels, who seemed momentarily frozen before everything suddenly returned to normal.  
  
Except, it wasn't.  
  
John felt oddly... _compressed_ to him. Their bond was still there, but it was... stifled. Or... maybe _stretched_ was more the word.   
  
Rodney reached to touch John's wrist with the edge of his own hand, and John... didn't turn to look at him, didn't react to the touch, didn't... say or do anything. At least, not to Rodney.  
  
"Wait, what was I saying?" John asked, shaking his head a bit.  
  
"You were speaking to our Arbiter, Betta," Kavan said with a nod, a knowing gleam in his eyes that Rodney didn't like one bit.  
  
"Oh." John turned to smile at her. "Doesn't Arbiter mean... judge?"  
  
"Yes," said Betta with a little smile that looked just a shade too triumphant in Rodney's opinion. "Yes, it does. And that is my function in the trade village. I am the one who decides who we will trade with, as well as many other things."  
  
John nodded, then looked at the steaming ewers. "So... when do we get to try the... what did you call it? _Kav?_ "  
  
_John? John, can you hear me?_ Rodney sent along their bond.  
  
He felt... muffled. But Rodney McKay was not a badger Guide for nothing! He hunkered into himself and _pushed_ through the compression around his Sentinel. _JOHN SHEPPARD, GODDAMMIT, CAN YOU FUCKING HEAR ME???_  
  
John winced, and accepted the cup that Kavan handed to him carefully. Faintly, Rodney heard his Sentinel reply. _Yes, I can hear you, McKay. I... barely sense you at all, and I have no idea why I'm not freaking out._ He took a spoonful of the sweetener Kavan pointed out and added it to his cup, stirring it gently. _Don't know how much longer I can fight against whatever this is. Something weird is going on here, and we need to figure it out. Whatever else happens, I love you, my Guide. I love you._  
  
_John? John?? JOHN???_  
  
It wasn't exactly silence, but Rodney's sense of John was... muffled. Ignoring mission protocol, because _fuck_ mission protocol, Rodney reached over and wrapped his fingers around John's wrist.   
  
Their bond hummed quietly under the surface, enough to connect them, but... that was it.  
  
He looked toward Teyla and Ronon and saw the same anguish in her eyes that was probably in his own. She had laid her hand over her Sentinel's and Ronon smiled blandly at her, then turned back to talk to Namara, who was practically crooning at him.   
  
And after that, it was as if he simply did not exist. Food was passed around the table and served to everyone... but not to Rodney. Drinks were poured, not just the _kav_ , but three different fruit juices that had been chilled in spring water, and from the expressions on Ronon and John's faces, were very tasty. Even Teyla got served... when she reminded them she was there.   
  
It was as if they _wanted_ to ignore her, but because of their previous relationship, they couldn't. And it didn't take a genius to figure out why.   
  
She was a Guide. She had been latent when she had taken up her duties as leader of her people and visited the Menarans for trade, but now, she was a fully realized Guide, and she was bonded to a Sentinel.  
  
And so was Rodney.  
  
It also didn't take genius to figure out the reason these people were practically _fawning_ on John and Ronon was because they were Sentinels. And that was enough to make Rodney _very_ nervous. He served himself from the table, ignoring the faint expressions of distaste from the two Menarans nearest him. "Oh, really?" he said bitingly. "You don't see me when I'm talking to you or asking questions, but you _almost_ notice me when I take food from the plates closest to you? Oh, and that irrigation system you've been blathering about for the past fifteen minutes that you can't get to work because something broke? I can fix it in ten minutes flat, but you know, since you're being so _rude_ to me, you can forget it."  
  
Delos almost... _almost_... turned toward him. His eyes flicked toward Rodney, and his fingers twitched as if he were about to turn, but Arma cleared his throat, and the older man subsided, staring determinedly into his cup of _kav_.   
  
His radio suddenly clicked three times, and heart in his throat, Rodney reached up and clicked back twice, paused, clicked twice, paused, then clicked three times. _Can't answer, situation tense, report in ten,_ was basically what he was saying.  
  
John relaxed minutely, pressure against Rodney's thigh reassuring him that though his Sentinel was being buffered from him, he was still with his Guide.  
  
"Well, I am sure you are tired from your long walk," Kavan said, standing. "Melosia and Namara will lead you to the guest huts and will assist you should you need... anything." With a short bow, he turned and left, Delos, Arma, and Betta following him out of the pavilion.  
  
Melosia started to reach for John's arm, but Rodney blocked her, not even trying to be subtle any longer. "You may pretend that I don't exist," he said angrily, "but I'll be _damned_ if I'll stand by and watch you manhandle my partner!"  
  
Melosia fluttered her eyelashes at John. "You look so tired, Colonel John Sheppard, wouldn't you like to rest?"  
  
John smiled at her. "Not really. I would really like to see these _kahve_ bushes, though."  
  
"Oh, it is too hot right now to go tramping off into the fields!" she said, and tried to move around to John's other side and take _that_ arm, but Rodney once again stood in front of her and glared into her eyes.  
  
"I will tell you this once again, _Melosia_ ," he said, narrowing his eyes as he glared at her. "My people consider it an _extreme_ breech of manners to interfere between partners. In fact, we consider it an act of war. Try to touch him again, and I will make _certain_ that the next time you try to touch _any_ man, you'll vomit until nothing comes up but _blood_." He leaned closer as she went pale and let her feel every single bit of his fury. "I don't know what you did to him, or to Ronon, but I guarantee you, I _will_ find out. You and your fellow leaders have _no idea_ what you're messing with, and if you hurt either of them, there will be _no place in this galaxy_ you can hide from me. Play your pathetic little games if you wish, just realize that they have a price. And keep. Your hands. _Off_."  
  
She shuddered and stepped back, shaking, then turned and hurried away. When he turned to look for his team mates, he found Teyla glaring at a simpering Namara, her hand on the hilt of her knife. John cleared his throat, and Namara turned, then looked surprised to find Melosia gone.   
  
"I think," John said slowly and deliberately, "that it would be best if you showed us to the guest hut. We will all share _one_ hut."  
  
"Just the two of you in that great big hut?" Namara asked coyly.  
  
" _I_ will be with _my mate_ ," Teyla said angrily, "and Colonel Sheppard's mate will be with _him_."  
  
"As far as I can see, Colonel John Sheppard is alone," said Namara, then she shrugged. "If you like, I will show you to the largest guest hut. Follow me."  
  
Rodney was nearly vibrating with the need to get his Sentinel away from these people and to reaffirm their bond. Equally, he needed to look at his personal LSD, and have Markham forward him the readings from the Jumper. He had a feeling he knew what was going on, but he needed more information.  
  
Because he had a feeling it was beginning to be a matter of life and death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Your Guide is with you, your Guide is with you, your Guide is with you,_ was the mantra running through John's head. Because his connection with Rodney felt as if it were stretched tight, to the thinness of a thread, and while he was _aware_ of Rodney, it was as if Rodney was on Jupiter or something, rather than sitting right next to him.   
  
He sat on the bed and turned, looking around the spacious hut they'd been given. It was a single room, and the walls were a pale amber color, there were woven rugs on the floor, and two large beds. There were two skylights cut into the ceiling that were covered with a clear material, allowing light into the room, and the beds were covered with thick blankets and soft sheets of a silky material.   
  
He felt a soft touch on his wrist and turned to bury his face in Rodney's neck, taking in a deep breath.   
  
"It's okay, John, I've got you," Rodney said, his voice sounding far away.  
  
He grasped Rodney's shirt, pulling him closer. "Don't leave me," he whispered harshly into his Guide's neck. "Don't let them make you go away. Don't disappear." The fear was thick in his throat. "Rodney..."  
  
"They can't make me," Rodney said stubbornly, and suddenly, his voice was clearer. His hands were clasping John's face, tilting up it so that he had to look at Rodney, and the blue eyes were fierce. "I'm not going anywhere! You're my Sentinel, John, I waited _forever_ for you, and I'm not letting you go! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes," said John, studying the dear face intently, memorizing every line, every curve, every color, every scar... _everything_. "Yes. I... I won't forget you..."  
  
Because that's what the voices were whispering at the back of his mind. _Forget... forget the_ dux ducis _.... there is no need... forget him... forget them all..._  
  
The voices were tiny, but slowly growing louder.   
  
"John."  
  
He fixed on his Guide's face. His Rodney. _His_ Rodney.  
  
"John, you have to fight this. You have to... come on, let's... let's get naked and..." Rodney pulled him determinedly toward one of the beds, almost crashing them down on it.  
  
" _No!!_ " He almost pushed Rodney away, even as he grabbed Rodney's arms and hung on. It's all he could do to focus, and he stared at Rodney desperately. "No. Never in the field. I will never, _never_ endanger you like that. _Ever._ "  
  
Rodney's eyes went wide and impossibly blue. "Okay," he said softly. "Okay, just..." His hands fluttered gently on John's shoulders, and he swallowed. "Call him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your snow leopard. Call him, John." Rodney's eyes were insistent. "Call him, now, while you can."  
  
John nodded and closed his eyes. _Tam. Tam, come to me, I need you, big guy..._  
  
Soft fur brushed his arm as the bed dipped next to him, and he opened his eyes to see his snow leopard curled up next to Rodney, rumbling a deep purr as his eyes met John's unblinkingly.  
  
Rodney grasped John's hand and laid it on the snow leopard's back.  
  
"Here," Rodney said quietly. "Hold on to him. _Feel_ him. I need to make a call."  
  
John nodded, barely aware of his Guide moving away. Tam moved slowly toward him, until their bodies were curled together. And for a little while, at least, the insistent voices were pushed away.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't hard to find the Shunned, exactly. Rodney simply followed the scent of cookfires and walked away from the trade village. It made sense that people not allowed to be part of a society except to serve them would live nearby.   
  
Sure enough, several roughly crafted lean-tos and wood huts were hidden in the trees clustered around a central campfire, where a large pot hung on an improvised tripod over the fire.   
  
Several of the people who had been serving in the pavilion were sitting on logs that had been laid out around the fire, bowls in hand and talking quietly, and they looked up as Rodney and Teyla approached.   
  
"Are all of you going to pretend I don't exist, too?" Rodney asked softly, meeting their eyes. "Or talk to Teyla like she's something you just scraped off the bottom of your shoe?"  
  
A dark haired woman with a face lined with pain stood slowly, setting her bowl down before she approached them. "No," she said, looking down at her hands. "We won't."  
  
Teyla laid a light hand on Rodney's arm, then approached the woman. "We... need to ask you some questions..."  
  
"Don't speak to her, Nella!" said a man, rising to his feet and reaching for the woman's arm. "They'll..."  
  
"What will they do, Rosta?" Nella spat, turning to glare at him. "Shun us? They already did that! Kill our children? They did that, too!"  
  
"They killed your children?" Teyla asked quickly.  
  
Nella turned to stare at them, eyes wide with remembered grief. "Our sons. They... were... like him," and she nodded toward Rodney. "The Menarans kill all such children, as soon as they manifest." Tears slid down her cheeks, and she clutched her hands tightly together against her abdomen. "It is why we are shunned, all of us. If our children exhibit the gifts of the Ancestors, those like my sons are killed immediately, but those like your mates... they are sacrificed to the Watchers, to appease..." she brought her hands up to her mouth and sobbed softly, closing her eyes.  
  
"Your people are... _Wraith worshippers?_ " Teyla asked, horrified.  
  
"No!" said Rosta, going to Nella and wrapping an arm around her. "No, we... do not worship them. But... they know we have had... Consorts... and a few Guardians born among us." He met Teyla's eyes. "Your Guardian is Satedan, it is clear to see in spite of his Athosian clothes. In the past, there have been those of our people who had Satedan mates, and the potential for Consorts and Guardians was seeded among us. The elders from Sateda came regularly to check for those children who had the potential and would take them back to their homeworld for training. Some did not like this, and started hiding their children from the Satedans when they came to call."  
  
"I did not know any of this," said Teyla slowly.  
  
"We never spoke of it to outsiders," said Nella, her voice shaking. "Those born with the gifts were mostly Consorts. Guardians were rare. Some parents... some parents preferred to kill their children rather than be separated from them and have them taken away, never to be seen again."  
  
"That fatal childhood illness?" Rodney asked, stunned.  
  
Nella nodded. "It was the only thing they could think of to do. Others preferred their children live, and be happy. That they learn to manage their gifts, so they were happy to send them to Sateda."  
  
"Then Sateda was culled," said another man who was staring blankly into the fire. "A few refugees came here, but our elders saw fit to drive them away. After that, any child who showed signs of having the gifts was taken before the village council and never seen again. Before long, the families of those who had disappeared were forced to leave their villages, and some were outright killed."  
  
"They were killed for questioning," said a tall thin woman, who stared up at them earnestly from the log she was sitting on. "For wanting to know what had happened to their sons and daughters who had been taken away, sometimes in the middle of the night." She wiped at the tears sliding down her face with shaking hands. "We lost our children, our homes, our livelihoods... _everything_... and for the longest time, we didn't know _why_.  
"   
"Until Evor." Rosta sighed.   
  
"Evor? Is Evor a who or a what?" asked Rodney, taking the hand Teyla held out to him.   
  
"Evor was one of us," said Nella. "His son, Donal, was... a Guardian, one of the first we'd seen in a long time, and so strong." She sighed. "Evor tried to find a way for his son to... to survive, to leave Menara and become what he was meant to be. He was going to take his son through the Ring. But Donal wasn't going to leave without his Consort."   
  
The tall thin woman turned with a soft sob. "My Jor. My Jor was Donal's... and Ancestor's help me, it was me that betrayed them!"  
  
"Lina," said Nella softly, "you can't keep blaming yourself. It was Kavan and Arma that betrayed us, and Namara who gave away our children..."  
  
"But what were they doing to your children?" demanded Teyla, going to glare up at them. "What were they doing that you didn't _fight_ for them?"  
  
"We did," said Rosta bitterly. "We fought them, we protested, we tried to free our children from the hut they were imprisoned in..."  
  
"But the Wraith were there," said Lina, arms wrapped tightly around herself. "They stunned us, and Evor... Evor was tied to the table, they were going to sacrifice him to the Wraith to punish him for trying to save his son and mine... he shouted what was happening, what they were doing and all we could do was listen..."  
  
Nella sat back down. "They were killing the children who were Consorts, and giving the Guardians to the Wraith..." She covered her face with her hands and started rocking. "They couldn't feed on them, so they... they simply... tore them apart..."  
  
Rosta looked at Teyla and Rodney, tears streaming down his face. "That's what's going to happen to you," he said angrily. "They'll kill both of you, and they'll offer up your Guardians to the Wraith as sacrifices. For every Consort we kill and every Guardian we give them, they give us another generation free of them. _That_ is what Kavan is buying with the lives of our children and by shunning us."  
  
Rodney grabbed Teyla's arm. "We have to get back!"  
  
"It's probably too late," said Nella, standing up. "Arma has probably already gone to the gate to call the Wraith."  
  
"Not if I can stop it," said Rodney determinedly, and catching Teyla by the hand, he turned back toward the trade village at a run.  
  
"Rodney, what are we going to do?" Teyla asked as she increased her stride to keep up with him.  
  
"Play our trump card," Rodney said, reaching up to click his radio. "Sgt. Stackhouse? Has anybody come to call lately?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, Dr. McKay, there's a silver haired guy, big shoulders, heading for the gate right now," Stackhouse replied.   
  
"Don't show yourselves, use the Jumper's systems to make it clear he's not allowed to use the DHD or the gate," said Rodney as they skidded around the hut their Sentinels were in. "Extend the Jumper's cloak to hide the DHD. Make pretty lights with flares, or toss some flash-bangs his way. Whatever it takes. Just remember, do _not_ show yourselves!"  
  
"Understood, Dr. McKay," Stackhouse replied and apparently got busy.  
  
Teyla held up her hand as they approached the door to their hut. The sound of female voices could be heard, laughing and coaxing. With a soft snarl, Teyla started to draw her knife, but Rodney touched her arm and shook his head.  
  
"They are _touching_ my mate," she hissed softly.  
  
"And we are fully trained Guides," Rodney said with a significant nod.  
  
Her eyes lit with comprehension and with a nod, she calmed herself, taking deep breaths to center her mind.  
  
"No matter what we see when we go in there," Rodney said softly, "we are Guides and we will stay calm and make them regret ever even considering laying a hand on our Sentinels."  
  
Teyla nodded.  
  
They prepared themselves, and walked into the hut.  
  
John was staring blankly as Melosia sat in his lap, her top open as she pressed her breasts into his face. Namara was standing behind Ronon, her hands sliding down his bared chest, murmuring into his ear as his eyes glazed over.  
  
" _Enough!_ " Rodney's Guide voice caused the timbers in the thatched roof to vibrate, and both women stopped what they were doing and looked up. Rodney glared at Melosia. "Get. Off. My. Sentinel."  
  
Melosia smirked, getting up gracefully and moving behind John, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, I think not," she said, biting John's ear. "After all, you're just a pathetic little Consort, so weak and helpless when your Guardians are incapacitated. If you want to watch, that's fine, but Arma's men will be in here shortly to bind you."  
  
Rodney smiled. "I am not one of the helpless untrained children you and your partners in crime _murdered!_ I am a fully trained Alpha Prime Guide, and you have touched my Sentinel," he said quietly. "You have no idea what I can do to you, either of you... but you're about to find out."  
  
It took very little effort to invade their minds, with Teyla riding along to provide support. Both women's eyes rolled up and they crumpled to the ground.  
  
Rodney snorted. "I feel like I should take a shower for the next three days," he grumbled as he stepped over Melosia.  
  
"My people have found a hot spring not far from their encampment," Teyla said as she went to her Sentinel. "We can go for a long soak later."  
  
"Sounds good." He touched John's face. "Time to go, Sentinel mine."  
  
John's nose wrinkled and he blinked, looking up at his Guide, reaching out to push Rodney's sleeve up so he could wrap his hand around his Guide's forearm and touch skin with desperate strength. "What took you so long?"  
  
"This planet is a _mess_ ," Rodney complained. "I say we nuke it and start all over again."  
  
John pulled him down for a kiss. "Think of the children, Rodney. You know there are gonna be more."  
  
"So you _were_ following along with me," Rodney said against his lips.  
  
"Yep, plus Sparky decided to keep Tam company," and he nodded toward the table where a badger could be seen nestled against John's snow leopard.   
  
Rodney smiled, though it felt strained, because while they'd managed to push it back, the strange muffling effect was still in force. It was all he could do not to climb into his Sentinel's lap and press himself close for reassurance.  
  
"There's a large group of armed men headed our way," said Ronon, standing with Teyla clasped to his side.   
  
"Yeah? Well, I got the remedy for that," said John, and he touched his radio. "Stackhouse, you guys bored yet?"  
  
"Nah, McKay gave us a little side project to keep us occupied, sir," the Marine drawled.   
  
"Well, how about you dial the gate and call the two Jumpers we have in reserve, then fly on down to the trade village for a little Sentinel justice?"   
  
"We'd love to, Colonel. Be right there!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth shook her head as she listened to their story. "So... what was the energy pulse that you felt?"  
  
"Ah, well, I'm glad you asked," said Rodney, a little too gleefully. "You see, it was an Ancient device that was supposed to help identify latent Sentinels and Guides. Menara was supposed to be a backup in case something ever happened to Sateda. There was a plague about four hundred years ago, though, that wiped out a large part of the population, and apparently the knowledge of their role was lost. Which set up the situation today."  
  
"Were they _really_ going to call the Wraith and give John and Ronon over to them?" Elizabeth asked, horrified.  
  
"Yes," said Teyla, eyes still furious. "Melosia and Namara were supposed to distract our Sentinels while Amra's men were supposed to take us. However, they never even considered we might go talk to the Shunned, nor did they consider that we are adults and well trained. Either they are very arrogant, or very stupid."  
  
"I'd vote for stupid, myself," said Rodney dryly. He sighed. "After Sateda was culled, Kavan was the one who came up with the idea of sacrificing their latent Sentinels to the Wraith to buy survival for their people. And it was Namara, their healer, who figured out how to use the Ancient device to keep young Sentinels from finding and bonding with their Guides."  
  
When Elizabeth's eyebrows went up, John grinned. "Delos spilled _everything _as soon as we had Kavan and Amra in our custody. He even took us to their village, which is rather cleverly hidden in the mountains, and quite happily ratted out every person who cooperated with Kavan's plans."  
  
"Why would he do that?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Because his son is a Sentinel who came online four years ago, and Delos has been protecting him this entire time," said John. "We're going to have to move them to a new planet, because the Wraith know they're there. And we're going to stay in contact with them. We can identify their latent children and start training them so that when they come online, they'll know how to handle their gifts. And we can make sure they return to their people, so they can protect their tribe."  
  
Ronon grinned. "I like that plan, Sheppard."  
  
"Yeah, me, too." And John grinned back.   
  
Rodney lay back in the bed and watched John toss his towel back into the bathroom, admiring the play of lean muscle on his back, and the truly fine set of buttocks turned in his direction.  
  
"You're staring at my ass again."  
  
Rodney chuckled. "It's a really nice ass, John. Can you blame me?"  
  
John prowled to the end of the bed and crawled up the mattress to him, running his nose up the inside of Rodney's left thigh and giving the tip of his very interested cock a teasing lick. He flowed up his Guide's body until he was looking into his eyes and he smirked. "Nope."  
  
Rodney stared at him then pushed at him. "God, you are _killing_ me, you know that?"  
  
John pressed his nose into Rodney's neck, where neck met shoulder and inhaled deeply, making the Guide shiver. "Yup," he said, his lips moving against Rodney's skin.   
  
"Are we playing Monosyllabic Sentinel and Irritated Guide tonight?" Rodney asked, unable to keep from running a hand up his Sentinel's back despite his annoyance with the man.   
  
"Maybe."  
  
Before he could push his Sentinel off, John was wrapping himself around Rodney, and the Guide was startled to feel his mate shivering.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Almost lost you," John said, running his hands over Rodney's back and sides, tracing over his face, and down his arms, moving restlessly over his chest and hips. "I almost lost you. That machine tried to _separate us! _"  
  
"But we fought it, John," Rodney said softly, running soothing hands through John's hair before wrapping his arms around him, He wrapped his Sentinel in soothing waves of love, respect, fondness, admiration, and a _touch_ of exasperation, reassuring him with touch, scent and taste as he kissed him.  
  
"Don't leave me," said John softly, pressing his forehead to Rodney's.  
  
"Never," said Rodney, just as softly. "Now, come on, Sentinel, it's just you and me. Let's renew our bond."  
  
The green eyes met his, and John smiled. " _Guide_."  
  
" _Sentinel_ ," Rodney whispered.  
  
And they did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____


End file.
